


Dear Cas,

by alexrawrmonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrawrmonster/pseuds/alexrawrmonster
Summary: After Cas passes away Dean writes a letter to his friend about their relationship.





	Dear Cas,

"Dear Cas,  
I guess dear is out of character for me, oh well so is writing letters. I've lost myself to time but it's currently summer sometime after... after you... And it's the day I opened my mind a little bit, I've come to some conclusions, and I wanted to tell you about them.  
You've been gone, for, a while now. It's not the same as when Sammy was gone or when dad died, and I didn't understand why that is.  
See Cas it's like this, I'm Monica and Sammy he's Ross I guess, and you're Chandler, and just like Monica I don't know how I didn't see it before.  
I don't understand, any of it, not one bit of it, why an ancient celestial being would be my friend, would answer my prayers and be there for me, angels aren't supposed to understand love but here you are. I've been trying to wrap my head around it since you left, and I don't, I don't want to put words in the mouth of a dead man but I think you didn't mean you love me, I think you meant you were in love with me. English is hard, I think you just got words wrong.  
If I'm crazy, come back and slap me, right now.  
That's what I thought.  
I've never been open with, the side of me that could be okay with that, and I'm thinking maybe in your honor I should be? Maybe. I don't know.I'm not enough for you, an angel of the Lord, loving me? I don't think so, but maybe someone else down the line.  
Maybe when my heart stops breaking at the mention of your name, maybe when I can breathe without cracking when someone reminds me of you. Maybe I can be with someone, maybe I can love regardless of gender, and I have you to thank for that.  
I hope to see you in heaven one day, as mine won't be complete without you.  
I love you, I've always loved you, I will always love you,  
I'm sorry I never told you in person,   
Love, Dean"


End file.
